


Thoughts

by vvinter_weather



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Death, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinter_weather/pseuds/vvinter_weather
Summary: William has a think.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Thoughts

William had killed his best friends daughter. And he regretted every second of it.

He didn't regret the actual murder. That little brat completely deserved it, in his eyes. She shouldn't have wandered onto the road without looking. No no, what he did regret was the aftermath. How Henry had mourned, and far more importantly, how Elizabeth had mourned.

Henry was being... aggravating. Although he could understand his reaction (if anything happened to his own kids he'd never recover), but it was still so frustrating. Constantly walking around the pizzeria with a frown on his face, becoming grossly protective of all the other kids that visited the establishment. Couldn't he see how weird that was? He almost wished it was him he'd mercilessly run over instead. Alas, they had a business to run. He was important to William yet.

On the other hand, his own daughter Elizabeth had taken the news of her best friends death quite harshly. She had cried and cried, seeking comfort from her father almost 24/7. He definitely didn't like seeing his own daughter cry. He had to tend to her every need, and make sure she was happy, so he pitched an idea to Henry. A new restaurant with new animatronics, and he'd dubbed it "Circus Baby's Pizza World". Henry had agreed, but he doubted he'd even registered what was said. No matter, since Elizabeth rejoiced at the news of an animatronic being made specifically for her. Soon enough, she'd forget all about what happened to Charlotte. She really was shaping up to be the perfect little girl, wasn't she?

William smiled, putting Spring Bonnie's head on and tightening the spring locks. He grabbed his knife, running the suits finger along the blade ever so gently, then hiding it behind a box out of view from the door. He hummed happily to himself and turned, walking out into the pizzeria.


End file.
